Surrender Yourself
by Dragonfly-Moonlight
Summary: AU. College is never easy, especially when you have two tumultuous relationships to deal with. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

"All right, we're ready to go," Inuyasha murmured, gazing at the overstuffed back-end of his beat-up car. "Think you have enough stuff, Miroku?"

The dark-haired man chuckled as he stood next to him, an arm wrapping around his waist. Inuyasha leaned against him, his head subconsciously resting against the human's shoulder.

"Of course, I don't," came the glib reply. "But it'll do. After all, we'll be together. That's the important thing. Right?"

"Right," Inuyasha smiled, raising his head up. Their eyes met as did their lips. For a moment, that's how they stood for several moments before Miroku broke the kiss off and straightened his back.

"Well, koi, if we're going to go, we better get going," he winked. "Don't want to be late for orientation now, do we?"

"No," Inuyasha shook his head. "Don't want to be late for that."

Reluctantly, he pulled away from his lover and made his way to the driver's seat. Within moments, he and his boyfriend were on their way . . .

8888888888

They had always been the best of friends, Miroku and Inuyasha, ever since the age of five. There hadn't been anything they hadn't done together. Wherever Miroku went, Inuyasha was right there with him. They had even chased after girls together . . . until Inuyasha stopped halfway through their junior year in high school. Why, no one had been able to really say, except for Inuyasha. And he wasn't saying anything to anyone, not even his best friend. The hanyou had become withdrawn, depressed.

Finally, Miroku had gotten upset with his friend's unusual behaviour and had stormed over to Inuyasha's house. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother, had let him in and had informed him of the silver-haired male's location. When he found Inuyasha, Miroku had been somewhat shocked.

The hanyou had been lounging across his bed, dark circles under his eyes. He looked as if he'd lost a considerable amount of weight and had made a pitiful sounding moan. Undeterred from his mission, Miroku had approached his friend and demanded to know what was wrong.

Inuyasha, for his part, had remained true to his heritage and had remained stubbornly proud, despite his depression. He had refused to tell Miroku, but the human had remained persistent. Of course, Miroku hadn't counted on his kiss to get the hanyou to open up. It had been a last resort, really, but when Inuyasha had returned it, warmly and eagerly . . .

Things, after that, had become very complicated. Very complicated, indeed. Miroku and Inuyasha were attracted to each other. Their kiss had proven then. The two had, for the most part, decided to keep their relationship a secret. And Miroku still found himself attracted to the prettiest of girls. It became a very open relationship, one that allowed them both the freedom that at least Miroku desired.

At least . . . that's how things had worked so far.


	2. Chapter 2

"Miroku!" Inuyasha gasped out in exasperation. "I'm trying to drive! Keep your hands to yourself, you lecher!"

The dark-haired human chuckled as he continued to slide his hand up Inuyasha's thigh. For the first part of the drive, he'd tried his best to behave but his palm had started to itch within five minutes. It had finally become unbearable so he did the only thing he could think of. He touched his boyfriend.

"I can't help it," he murmured seductively. "There's just something about you that I can't resist."

Inuyasha's cheeks turned a light shade of pink, but whether it was from Miroku's words or the fact that his hand had just reached Inuyasha's groin, the human male couldn't say. Could have been a combination of the two, for all he could tell. Either way, he just found it cute.

"Flattery isn't going to get you anywhere," the hanyou stated in a quiet voice.

"Flattery will get me what I want, though," Miroku smirked. "And what I want is you. How much longer until we get there?"

"At least another hour . . ."

"Do you think we could spare a few minutes to make a real quick stop?" he inquired leadingly. Inuyasha hesitated.

"I suppose that we could . . . why?"

Miroku gently squeezed his lover's thigh, giving him a demure smile.

"You know why."

Inuyasha hesitated for a moment, and Miroku could see the conflict that had arisen in the hanyou's mind. They _were_ on a time limit. They had to be at the university for orientation and the school had recommended that they at least be fifteen to thirty minutes early for parking, but the hanyou also wanted to stop. His actions were getting to the silver-haired male, making it so he had to have a release and soon. He flashed Inuyasha a charming grin.

"I promise. It won't take long . . . and we'll both get something out of it."

"And if we don't . . ."

"I'll make it up to you later," Miroku purred, moving his hand to Inuyasha's groin and giving it a gentle squeeze.

That did his lover in. He had started to open his mouth to say more but nothing ever came out. Instead, he shivered then nodded. Before he knew it, they were pulling into a secluded rest stop and nature walk. Their car was the only one there. Miroku surveyed the area appreciatively as he and Inuyasha got out of the car, a light smile gracing his lips.

'Nice and secluded . . . no one will ever have to know what we did here . . . though we'll definitely have to be quick. Sesshomaru will have my head if Inuyasha's late for orientation and moving in. Maybe I shouldn't have gotten him started . . .'

However, there wasn't anything for it. He _had_ gotten Inuyasha started and the hanyou would have to have some kind of release before they got to the university. Otherwise, he'd be uncomfortable and irritable. The last things Miroku wanted his lover to be, especially during orientation.

Inuyasha's hand intertwined with his as they stepped onto the sidewalk and made their way to a secluded area. With a quick glance around, Miroku instantly pulled the silver-haired male towards him and caught him in a gentle yet demanding kiss. Inuyasha's lips parted for him, allowing him entry. At that subtle sign of submission, Miroku felt his blood heat up. He pressed himself even closer, backing Inuyasha against a tree. His hands roamed over the lithe yet muscular body, eventually making their way to the hanyou's ass. Giving them a squeeze and earning a soft moan from his lover, Miroku's fingers worked their way towards the front to undo his and Inuyasha's jeans. . .

888888888

Inuyasha gazed at himself in the rest area bathroom mirror. He'd just splashed cold water on his face . . . in an effort to fight back the tears that had started to threaten him. For some reason, he hated it when Miroku penetrated him. It always hurt . . . he always bled. But he'd had neither the heart nor the courage to tell Miroku so. Of course, there were a great many things he hadn't told his boyfriend. Like how he hated it when the human flirted with other people. Granted, Miroku didn't flirt with other men, but he did flirt with girls. It was instantaneous. He drooled over them and used his ever-so-famous pick up line on each and every one of them. It drove Inuyasha crazy. He felt as if Miroku didn't place enough value on their own relationship.

But he never said anything. To do so would be to hurt his lover and that was the last thing Inuyasha wanted.

Quickly, he wiped his face and made his way back to the car, where Miroku was waiting for him. They had a deadline to meet. Little did he know what experiences waited for him at the university . . .


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha gaped at the room he and Miroku would be sharing, not quite believing what he was seeing. Compared to his room at home, it was rather . . . huge. Not that his room was small, it was just . . . well, he and Sesshomaru had lived in a place that Sesshomaru could afford on a teacher's salary so it had been a rather modest home. The bedrooms had been, of course, moderately sized. His new room was simply beyond his wildest dreams.

Of course, Miroku had deemed to be on the smallish side but he wasn't about to complain. Not when it gave him close proximity to a certain silvery-white haired male, he had said. Inuyasha's cheeks still burned at his lover's implications.

'As long as no one's around when he decides he wants to seduce me, I'll be fine,' Inuyasha told himself, shaking off his shock at the size of the room. He walked over to where his closet was and set about the task of unpacking his belongings. Not that he had that much to unpack. He'd brought very little with him from home to actually make the room a little like home. Sesshomaru had, at one point, had a hard time making ends meet so customizing his bedroom had not been an option.

'Don't need much anyway,' he thought with a smile as he placed a picture of his parents, now deceased, on the desk. 'Not when I have them with me at all times.'

"Not bad," a voice commented. "They your parents?"

Startled, Inuyasha whirled around to see a dark-haired male standing in the doorway to his room. Amusement glinted in his crimson eyes.

"I'm sorry," he purred. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"You didn't," Inuyasha quickly shook his head, trying to calm his racing heart. "I'd just expected you to walk on by . . ."

"I see," the male smirked. "Inuyoukai, correct?"

"Hai," Inuyasha nodded, his mouth going dry. He'd never really been a social person, especially after his discovery of his feelings towards Miroku. Deep down, he knew that it was a fear of losing those closest to him. His parents had died when he was very young but he could still recall how close he'd been to them, how badly their deaths had affected him. Because of that, he didn't do well in social situations.

"That's cool," he murmured. "Name's Naraku. What's yours?"

"Inuyasha . . ."

"Really?" Naraku raised an eyebrow at that, still quite amused. "Your parents had a sense of humour, didn't they?"

"Yeah . . . I guess . . ." Inuyasha immediately averted his gaze. Talking about his parents wasn't something he liked to do. Not with the pain constantly fresh in his heart.

"I didn't offend you, did I? If I did, I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention . . ."

Inuyasha smiled a little as his gaze returned to the welcomed intruder to his room.

"It's all right," he assured the other male. "You didn't offend me."

"Uh-huh." Naraku stepped closer to him until they were a breath apart. "You hungry?"

"Pardon?" Inuyasha blinked.

"Are you hungry? I think the cafeteria's opened right now . . . one of them should be, anyways. If you don't want to stay there, we can always get it to go and go back to my room. That is, if you want to . . ."

Something about the way Naraku said that triggered something within Inuyasha. It had been so breathy . . . almost lust-filled . . .

He felt heat coiling up in his belly. Inuyasha nodded quickly, though he wasn't entirely sure why he was agreeing to it. He just knew that he wanted to.

"Then let's go." Naraku turned and headed for the door. Inuyasha started to follow him then remembered about Miroku.

"Hold on. I need to leave a note for my roommate."

'So he doesn't worry about me . . .'

"Sure thing," Naraku smiled. Inuyasha returned the smile before quickly jotting down his note and leaving it on Miroku's desk. Grabbing his keys, Inuyasha locked and closed the door behind him, following his newfound friend to the café.

888888888

Miroku couldn't believe his luck! Not only did he have a very hot-looking boyfriend in Inuyasha but he had just met the cutest twin sisters ever! And both girls wanted him! They'd told him as much a few minutes after they'd started talking to him.

Their confessions had nearly caused a fight between the two girls but Miroku quickly intervened. After all, he didn't see why he couldn't have both of them at the same time. Not that he'd really ever tell them that but he knew that he could keep dreaming.

'And, oh, the things I can think up,' he smirked to himself as he and the twin sisters, Kikyou and Kagome Higurashi, walked towards one of the many cafes on campus. They each understood that they wouldn't be able to treat each other to a meal. Campus rules were rather strict about how often a person could eat in one day. Still, Miroku didn't mind. Once he got a little cash back from his loans and scholarships, he knew that he'd be able to treat them to a restaurant somewhere in Tokyo.

'Of course, I'll have to take Inuyasha out as well,' he told himself, smiling at the two beauteous creatures he had his arms wrapped around. 'Then afterwards . . .'

There was just something about Inuyasha that absolutely drove him crazy. Sure, he liked the ladies. After all, he'd find himself a gorgeous lady, like one of the ones he was currently holding, to settle down with and have a family. That had always been a goal of his, to have a family. He just needed the right kind of job to be able to attract and support the woman of his dreams.

However, that didn't mean to say that he didn't love or care for Inuyasha. The hanyou had certainly made a presence for himself in Miroku's life. What they had, though, wasn't something he expected to last. Inuyasha couldn't give Miroku what he wanted the most, and they both knew it.

'But he's mine for now,' Miroku consoled himself, giving the twins each one of his dazzling and charming smiles. They entered the café, Miroku not even noticing Inuyasha as he left with another guy.

888888888

"So . . . what are you majoring in?" came the quiet inquiry. Inuyasha raised his head to see crimson eyes staring intently at him. He and Naraku had just finished their food and were now watching a movie. The dark-haired male had absolutely insisted that he stay for a while and relax. Once Inuyasha had agreed, they'd both sat in silence.

Until now.

Inuyasha thought for a moment, recalling what he'd written down on his application. It was something he and his older brother had sat down to talk about. Sesshomaru had made it very clear that, whatever Inuyasha decided to do, it had to be based on Inuyasha's desires alone and not what he thought others expected of him. He smiled a little as he thought about it.

"Art," he replied.

"Art? Are you going into animation or something?"

"No," Inuyasha shook his head. "Art appreciation. If anything, I'll end up as an art curator in a museum somewhere."

"Oh . . . I see . . ."

"What about you?" Inuyasha asked. "What are you majoring in?"

"Not sure yet," Naraku shrugged. "I keep thinking music . . . you know, be like in a rock band or something and have a degree . . . but then I think about possibly acting. I don't know. I haven't really decided yet."

"I'm sure you'll be a success at what you do," he smiled.

"That's good," Naraku purred, inching closer to him. "I'm very glad to hear you say that . . ."

A warm pair of lips brushed against his as one of Naraku's hands gently squeezed his thigh. Inuyasha's eyes widened, not because it was another male kissing him, but it was a male who was not his boyfriend. He immediately skittered away, his cheeks tinged red from embarrassment and shame.

"I . . . I have to go," he quickly stammered before bolting out of the room.


End file.
